May we Walk in StarClan Together
by Rivermask and Enkai
Summary: There are some things that Erin Hunter didn't describe in the Warriors series that need to be told. A Collection of One shots and poems about the all time best pairings and events in the entire series. Mostly Romance. Completed!
1. Be with me this moonlit night

**

* * *

**

**This fanfic is a collection of one-shots I have written about the ****Warriors**** series. **

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Warriors series or the concept.****

* * *

****Warnings: for the 5 book of the ****New Prophecy****, SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (But not huge ones……..) ****

* * *

****PS- like all of these one-shots are romance or romance /tragedy ****

* * *

****So…………………….**

**PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

_**Be with me, this moonlit night**_

****

Running. In all my being, in the entire life I had lived, nothing mattered but escaping, fleeing what I knew to be doom, even if running was futile. Run, FASTER. My brain pumped out the constant command. Chest heaving, wind whipping in my face, I glanced behind. Nothing. Adrenaline bursting through my veins, my nostrils flared, in taking the deep scents of the forest. There! The chase was still on. I flipped my head around, increasing to my highest possible speed. My vision was blurring. This fast pace was taking its toll and my body, and stress was showing as my legs became harder and harder to move. The forest, as if knowing I was trying to escape, reached out with its branches, twigs slapping my head, roots popping up under my feet doing its best to keep my from my destination. I could only yelp in surprise as the wind shifted, showing that my pursuer was almost upon me. Not going to go down without a fight, I twirled around, teeth barred, claws outstretched, as my attacker came at me with a force and energy I no longer posed.

"MEEERRRRRRRROW!!!!!!" The pursuing cat shrieked as she slammed into me. She hadn't expected this reaction. Immediately she regained her balance and attacked, claws sheathed. Almost as quickly, I sheathed mine as well, as we got into a mock battle, rolling on the forest floor like little kits. After this had gone on for a few minutes, I allowed the smaller she-cat to over take me, flopping me onto my back, one delicate fore-paw pressed gently on my throat, the other on my stomach, holding me down. "What kind of Warrior are you?" She teased gently in my ear, her breath warm against my tuffs.

"One that doesn't like to lose," I responded, coming up against her suddenly, and using my bigger male bulk to push the younger female down.

"HEY!" She protested, clearly displeased at my trickery, "Brackenfur, get off me, you big lump!"

"Fine." I got off of her, and sat gazing, as she washed her ruffled tortoiseshell and white fur, clearly out of embarrassment. When she was done, she turned her amber eyes at me and mewed:

"Why'd you even start that silly game of chase? You know we're supposed to be on a hunting expedition. Firestar would have our heads if he knew we were goofing off instead of serving the Clan."

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. "Well, you said you need a brake from all the work, Sorreltail, so I thought this might cheer you up." She gave me this quizzical look, and then burst out _merrowing _in laughter.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Now I was laughing too, the stress just melting away. Ever since we had fled our old home in the forest, the new ThunderClan camp had not seemed like home. But slowly, the Clan was adjusting, and life was beginning to seem more normal. I opened my mouth, feeling the scents of the forest wash over my scent glands, and the savoring taste of mouse. "Mmmmm," I meowed unconsciously as my tongue swiped over my teeth.

"Come on," Sorreltail growled, poking me in the side, "let's hunt." But even as these words were mewed, she was creeping in the direction of the mouse scent. I watched as she rounded a tree, leaving my sight. Still, I could hear as she snuck up on the un-suspecting mouse. I imagined her flexibly body, moving ever-so slightly. I could almost see her hindquarters as she bunched them up and sprung. Right on cue with my mind, I heard the light 'thud' as she pounced. She returned a moment later, mouse in her jaws.

Suddenly, I heard a slight chitter. Looking up, I noticed a squirrel at a base of a tree trunk, not too many tail-lengths ahead. Trying to empress Sorreltail, I glanced at her, motioning with my eyes that I would get this one. She nodded, only a slight incline of her head, to show she understood. I slowly began to make my way towards the prey, stalking as quietly as possible. Just as I was nearing striking distance, the wind changed direction slightly, exposing my scent to the squirrel. Immediately it shot up the trunk as I ran full-out behind it. Not being near enough, I could only watch in frustration as the 'one that got away' scampered out of sight. Abruptly, I felt a soft touch as Sorreltail came up beside me. "Don't worry," she spoke, "you'll get the next one."

As she led the way back to the mouse she had caught, I found myself asking me, 'Do I love her?' Many times I had pondered this question, and whether I was just mistaking feelings of friendship, not love. But every time it came down to it, I always had the same answer: I loved her. Maybe it was the feel of her fur, or her soft breath in my ear. Possibly it was her light step, her shiny amber eyes. Deep down I knew, it was all these things and many more. I loved Sorreltail with all the love I could possibly give.

**

* * *

**Our little hunting expedition was doing okay. Between Brackenfur and me we had: 3 mice, a starling, and a squirrel. At the moment, Brackenfur was ahead of me, trekking purposely back to camp. I had purposely lagged behind. I was in deep thought. Up ahead, Brackenfur's big muscular body was going at a swift pace. His coarse golden-brow tabby fur was rippling under his muscles. 

Looking at him I knew I was struck with the arrow of love, and it was wedged deep in my breast. I didn't know how long I had been in this state, maybe as long as our friendship had lasted, but I was tormented by a question I could not hear 'no' to: Did he love me back? In all my fantasies, we had always ended up together, but here and now I didn't know. Leafpool, my good friend, had said that anyone with eyes could see that he did. It wasn't that I didn't trust her; I just believed that she didn't have the courage to break my heart, or she didn't know. These thought of friendship brought me back to my two assumed theories of how Brackenfur thought of me:

One of his younger littermates, or his immature younger friend.

Yes, it was true that Brackenfur was my senior, but I had always tried to act maturely, tried to maybe increase my chances of love. But at the moment, these seemed futile.

Up ahead, Brackenfur turned around calling, "Come on Sorreltail, we've been gone way longer than expected. Who knows how many search parties the Clan has already sent out?!" I ducked my head in embarrassment as I ran to catch up with him.

As it turned out, a search-party was just about to be sent out. Dropping our food in the fresh-kill pile, we were called over to our Clan leader and his senior warriors. We were gently scolded by Firestar that yes, we were Warriors, but we need to be a little more responsible. This hit me incredibly hard. Sure, I wasn't the newest warrior in ThunderClan, but I wasn't as old as some of the others. Misbehaving like this would not look good when it came time to go on a mission or to a Gathering.

Timidly, I asked, "Will we still be going to the Gathering?"

"You might," Firestar responded, "but I really need some of my warriors to stay here." I nodded, understanding that I probably wouldn't be going. The Gathering was tomorrow night.

I slowly walked towards the fresh-kill pile, head bowed in shame, tail drooping. I had really been looking forward to the Gathering. As I neared the pile, I heard my name called. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Brackenfur motioning to me. I changed directions going towards him.

"Yes?" I meowed as I approached.

"Sorreltail, do you want to share this mouse with me?" Brackenfur nodded to the plump mouse by his feet. Though I was still upset, I knew that this was his way of saying he was sorry I might not get to go to the Gathering. Shaking my head yes, I sat down. This was actually the first time he had offered to eat with me. My heart swelled with joy as we both leaned our muzzles in, mouths tearing at the flesh, whiskers intertwined.

After the mouse had been devoured, we sat there, grooming each other, or sharing tongues, as it was commonly called. As his rough tongue rasped against my ear, I felt deep, satisfying comfort. Maybe he did love me. But obviously, I was only but a sister figurine to him. Squirrelflight had just come up, interrupting this precious time.

"Leafpool wants you Sorreltail," she mewed, and none to kindly. That I could deal with. Ever since the trouble with Brambleclaw, she had been moody. The talk around camp was that she was with Ashfur now. That didn't even get under my skin. But the LOOK that Brackenfur gave her said it all: I'd been played for a fool!!!!! He was in love with HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I couldn't believe this. Why can't she just stick to her own toms!!!!!!

"Thanks Squirrelflight," I responded coolly and padded off. Mostly I wasn't mad at her; she probably hadn't even noticed. Actually, I was pretty mad at myself. I was a mouse-brained fool. Squirrelflight was just the scapegoat to my anger.

**

* * *

**I was upset that I had gotten Sorreltail in trouble. Maybe if I could make it up to her………. 

There she was, heading towards the fresh-kill pile. I looked at the fat mouse I had chosen, there was enough for two.

"Sorreltail, do you want to share this mouse with me?" I called, and watched as she turned around. She nodded her head yes. As soon as we started eating, I thought I felt something between us. Maybe, just maybe? As we sat down to groom each other, the feeling intensified. There was something there. I heard someone approaching. Looking up with my tongue still rasping over Sorreltail's ear, I saw it was Squirrelflight, Leafpool's sister. Trying to make this moment last, I motioned with my eyes for her to not advance. Still she did. Then I attempted to glare at her, hoping she'd get the message to get lost. Yet she continued to walk right towards us till she was there, right in my face. Honestly, sometimes she could be just as stupid as she was stubborn.

"Leafpool wants you Sorreltail." She mewed.

"Thanks Squirrelflight," Sorreltail spat after a moment. Obviously, Squirrelflight had done something to irritate Sorreltail. I watched as the angry she-cat stalked towards Leafpool's and Cinderpelt's den. Then I turned my attention back to Squirrelflight in time to hear her response as she was leaving: "What's got her whiskers in such a twist?"

After Sorreltail had been called away, I didn't see her the remaining amount of the day. Soon after I was abandoned, I got called out on the next border patrol, along with Squirrelflight. As we were leaving I felt eyes drilling into the back of my head, but when I turned around nothing.

"Coming?" Dustpelt, the leader of this particular patrol, called. Nodding my head, I ran up to the others, and we continued our trek through the territory.

My patrol didn't get back to late at night. There the next patrol had already assembled. Though we needed to work on camp, Firestar had ordered extra patrols to protect the camp.

Squeezing into the new Warrior's den, I located my spot next to Sorreltail. Padding at the mossy bedding, I snuggled down into it, exhausted

Something was moving, ever-so slightly, near my head. Opening my eyes, I saw, just in time, a cat like shadow slip out of the den. Thinking one of the Warriors had to take a break, I went back to resting. A few minutes later, I awoke to cold. Moving my head, I saw that Sorreltail's spot was empty. I raised my neck and glanced about; she hadn't moved to another part of the den. The casts on the dawn patrol hadn't left yet. It was the time of night when everything within the camp was quiet. Only the camp guard for that night would be awake, or at least, they were supposed to.

I was concerned. Crawling over the bodies of my Clan-mates, I made my way slowly to the entrance, and slipped out. There, in the middle of the clearing, sat Sorreltail, her usually tortoiseshell fur looking white as it was draped in moonlight. Joining her, I looked up to where she was gazing: an almost completely full moon, the Gathering would be tomorrow, and the shiny sparkly belt of StarClan, lighting the way to life for deceased Warriors.

I turned my head towards Sorreltail's, and my look drew hers. For sometime, I just drowned in the beauty of her clear amber eyes, I saw the StarClan Warriors reflected there, shinning forever. At this moment I knew that I did love her, and couldn't go on unless I knew she loved me too.

"Sorreltail," I whispered ever-so softly in her ear.

"Yes?" came her stinging reply. Something was clearly wrong, and I had caused it. But it was to late now. The words were out before I could stop them.

"I love you." These words drifted on the breeze and seem to circle around camp, as if the entire world needed to know. Sorreltail looked taken aback. After a moment she said:

"I thought you loved Squirrelflight." Now I was taken aback. Where had she gotten that idea? As I stuttered to answer, I realized why she had been so cold to Squirrelflight earlier that day.

"I-I don't love Squirrelflight. In fact, I think she's an annoying mouse-brained fool who gets away with junk because she's Firestar's daughter." Sorreltail gave me a look, but finally, she drew her gaze down.

"I thought you didn't love me. I thought that you thought that I was immature."

"Oh, Sorreltail, if you only knew how wrong you were. I thought it was obvious I loved you. I don't see you as immature, I see you as a graceful, agile warrior who in every way is perfect and wonderful and, oh Sorreltail!" I couldn't continue. As I continued to look at her, I was at a loss for words, if only I could convey my feelings!!!!!

"I love you," I repeated, eyes clouding up. Then she said what I had waited to hear:

"I love you too." Together the two warriors, now mates, sat side-by-side starring up at the almost full moon. The eye-like figure shined its pale light onto the two cats below. Together, clothed in a blanket of brightness, they looked like two Warriors from StarClan, returned to the place ThunderClan called home, to sit vigil over these precious animals as they slept. And as the two continued their night-long watch, even the guard fell asleep.

**

* * *

**It was almost a moon later. By now, the entire ThunderClan camp knew of Sorreltail and I, and even most of the other Clans knew as well. At the moment, I was leading a border patrol with my apprentice Whitepaw, and Sootfur, and Sorreltail was along too. As we continued on past the border of WindClan's new territory, I stopped because I heard _meowing. _Turning around, I saw Sorreltail in a conversation with Leafpool. Where had Leafpool come from? As I waited for her, a sense of urgency crept along my fur. I decided to go ahead and see what was keeping her. 

Heading back towards them, I asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Brackenfur, just a bit tired."

There's a sunny spot up ahead, you can rest in," I motioned with my tail. Nodding her head, she called good-bye to Leafpool, and followed me through the undergrowth.

Suddenly, she stopped. As I turned around my eyes met hers.

"Brackenfur," She mewed excitedly, a hint of urgency in her voice. Looking at her, my heart swelled with joy. How I love her! But the tone of her voice made me a bit uneasy.

"What is it Sorreltail?" I asked.

"Brackenfur," she repeated, "I'm, and I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father." And if it was possible, my heart swelled with more joy than before.

* * *

**I know the ending was really cheesy, but over-all I hoped you enjoyed it. (Yes, that last part I actually got out of the book!!) Here is where I talk about junk blah, blah, blah. Yeah. Okay…….****

* * *

****Here, I talk about polls. THIS is where last chapters question / answer would be.**

**Here would be the NEW poll question. This week's poll is:**

"**What should the next chapter be: Graystripe x Silverstream type thing, where Graystripe goes back to ThunderClan or Cloudtail x Brightheart (actually, it would be Cloudpaw – Cloudtail and Brightpaw) where it is them getting together from BrightPAW's POV!!!!!!" **

**This poll has already been answered.**

**

* * *

****This is last minute notes and the typical: ****R&R**

**MAY ALL YOUR DAYS BE MERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. By twilight, if only i could save her

**

* * *

Hello again readers, flamers, and reviewers. This is ****Rivermask****, your lovely authoress, back with another One-shot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry that it has taken FOREVER to update, but we moved recently and our computer was down! -- ****Ick****

* * *

****Warnings: none cause it's completely imaginary!!!!!! (But read Twilight, and spoilers for Sunset in the A/N at the bottom) ****

* * *

****Thank you to my reviewers:**

**phantomphan1992**

**Sorreltail**** x ****Brackenfur****Luv**

**Wildpaw's**** Legacy**

**CeruleanRider**

**

* * *

****PS- this isn't really ****romancy****, just sad and happy……… ****

* * *

****So…………………….**

**PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_**

* * *

**__**By Twilight, If only I could save her**_

_Pitter, pat_

_Pitter, pat_

I starred out from the confinement of my prison. Above, in the outside sky, swirling gray clouds, moved continuously, in a never ending-dance. Rain drops fell in huge heaps, pounding, like stones carelessly tossed aside from the basket of clouds.

I sighed, for a few moons, though it seemed like many, I had been trapped. Taken one place, then here, to stay. The drumming thunder only reminded me of loss, as the Graveyard in the sky buried StarClan, making me feel all the more alone.

More thunder erupted. A small fire sparked as it hit a tree, then out as it was washed away by the rain. Just like my heart…….

Swiveling my ears, I heard the clumsy Twolegs preparing to sleep. A male and a female, whose breaths smelled of foul liquid and movements more jerky than usual. At twilight, many had gathered here; I had fled the danger. All the Twolegs had talked, laughed, and drank foul-smelling liquid from a thing made of the clear wall. Soon, they had begun to throw various items across the room, and fought among each other. Finally, they left, leaving only my Twolegs. Together, both of them had climbed awkwardly up un-natural trees, to their massive dens, sleeping places that could be shared by all, but where only two stayed.

I shook my head, I'd never understand. These creatures didn't have Clans, no leader, no medicine cat…… They thrived in small bands, with almost no order, yet still had full bellies each night. They were blind to StarClan, yet, still managed to live.

I loud 'thump' caused me to spin around, hackles raised. But all I heard was the murmurs of indecipherable Twoleg language, and all I saw was the mini-sun, the Twolegs' had, go out. Pitiful animals.

Turning back to the storm raging outside of the little, clear wall, I fell asleep to the soothing patter.

* * *

I was in an odd place. I could feel actually wind on my fur, the fresh scent of real forest air, a welcome smell after the suffocating Twoleg home. My fur was tingling. I looked up, as a cloud strolled on, reveling a bright, full moon, and sparkling lights. I closed my eyes, letting the moon-light wash over me, feeling the soft ground sink under my paw pads, the tiny squeaks of mice, and other prey. I was the mighty hunter, and I was back in my element.

But how had I escaped the Twoleg home? I had tried many times before, all ending in failure. Somewhere far-off, I heard the sound of rain. So I hadn't escaped I was dreaming. Walking along in this dream-forest, I recognized I had walked this path before. I had had this dream many times, always ending with a shadow on the horizon, coming towards me. Each time I dreamt this dream, the cat-like figure became clearer, and closer. The last time I dreamt this illusion, I heard the form speaking, but couldn't understand it. Knowing where to go, I stepped into the familiar clearing, where the oh-so-noticeable figure was making its way towards me.

I stepped towards it, wanting to know why it was here. I began walking towards it. Soon I came upon the obviously female cat, the form that had visited my dreams so many times. She stood in the shadow of a tall tree, blue eyes starring through the darkness. I inhaled her scent. She smelled of kits, forest, river, and of stars.

"Who are you?" I asked

Quietly she mewed my name: "Graystripe"

"Who are you," I repeated, "Do I know you?"

"You don't remember me Graystripe?" and the Queen stepped into a shaft of moonlight. Her fur was a silver tabby, sprinkled with moon-light. Her clear-blue eyes danced with stars. Though this cat's outline was shinning bright, and even though her color was pale, this cat could only be: Silverstream.

"SILVERSTREAM!!!!!" I howled, rubbing against her, purring loudly. "Oh, Silverstream, it has been so long. So very long…….. But how did you find me??? Do you know about-?"

"Graystripe, I know everything. About Feathertail, and Stormfur, about how you were captured, _Deputy."_Her tone changed from sad to proud and slightly amused.

"I miss you very much, and Feathertail is still an open wound. Please tell me Stormfur is well."

"Stormfur is fine, and has a new mate." Her tone returned to sad and mellow, but had a happier note than before.

"Which RiverClan she-cat is it? Mistyfoot, perhaps?"

"No, her name is Brook. She is from the Tribe of Rushing Water."

"Tribe of Rushing Water, huh???"

"Stormfur fell in love with a she-cat from the Tribe of Rushing Water," she sighed, "He will hunt with the Tribe of Endless hunting, as well as StarClan, just as his sister does."

"Our kits remind me of us."

"I am very proud as well." Silverstream looked up. "My time is nearing the end. I did not come here to catch-up on idle chit-chat from the old days." She turned her star-lit head back towards me; a soft smile danced on her lips, and a quite purr vibrated off her. Suddenly, her expression became ridged, and the moment was over.

"Graystripe, you must escape. When you wake up, go to the loud door at the back of the house. Wait there; I will help you escape under it. Then turn your head towards the moon. I will guide you to your Clan, as it is StarClan's will. Go quickly!" Silverstream began to fade.

"Wait!" I howled, "I love you!" but she was gone.

* * *

I awoke to the far-off sound of thunder. I was back looking out from the clear wall; outside the rain still drizzled. I re-called the conversation with Silverstream: Had it really happened? Beyond in the wild, it was getting lighter, soon it would be daybreak. The moon would be fading before long, and the Twolegs would get up.

Abruptly, I felt the soft brush of fur against fur, a sweet scent, and a whisper in my ear: Hurry! So, my meeting with Silverstream wasn't a dream, it had actuality happened!

Moving swiftly, I headed towards the loud door. Higher up in the Twoleg nest, I heard the larger one, the male, moving around. Racing through various rooms, I cam upon the door with the smaller door inside it. Beyond it, laid the massive moving door that growled and grumbled.

I was there. As I began to step forward, I flipped around, hearing a sound. The Twoleg was coming down the un-natural tree, and he would head to the big door, get in his monster and leave! I had to move rapidly; he would be sure to discover me and foil my plan of escaping.

Just as the Twoleg reached the ground, I ran through the small-door-within-a door. There stood the moving door, as menacing as ever. Glancing around for a place to escape, I started to panic as the Twoleg reached the door-within-big door. Thinking hastily, I raced under the monster, waiting.

The Twoleg came out, unsuspecting. As he neared the monster, he passed the container of gravel; the place the Twoleg expected me to make my dirt.

Soon, the Twoleg was upon the monster, getting in, it came alive. Fighting all my instincts to run, I stayed there trembling. Just when it seemed I would be flattened, Silverstream was suddenly beside me. The bid door began to creep its way upward.

"GO!!" Silverstream howled and I fled beside her to the freedom beyond. Quickly, I glanced at the moon, just as Silverstream had instructed. Though it was fading, the moonlight cast its radiant glow north. Turning my head that direction, there was Silverstream, bathing in moonlight.

"Hurry!" She screeched, fleeing towards a nearby forest. I followed suit, glancing behind as I heard the Twoleg running and yelling after us.

* * *

It was the first time out of my former-Twoleg home. Looking back, as I continued to lope, I saw that my 'home' was actually on the outskirts of many Twoleg nests, too many to count.

Soon, I began to pant, as I followed Silverstream through the remaining nests. After a bit, we came across a dwindled forest, then an open plain. All the while, Silverstream's outlined faded as the sun came up. When the moon was almost completely gone, Silverstream stopped, and turned around.

"Graystripe," she mewed, "When the moon goes down completely, you will not be able to see me, even though I will be with you. You must continue North through this plane, and you must climb the mountain. There you will meet a Clan of cats; all you need to do is speak are son's name and you will be welcome. They will lead you to ThunderClan."

I nodded, walking up to the ghost like shadow of my love.

"Be safe," she murmured as she disappeared.

"I will," I replied softly to the wind.

I continued to trek across the plain throughout the day, stopping only at noon to catch a quick mouse. The sun shined down on my fur, softened from kittypet food. Each step was harder than the rest for my out-of-shape body, and I panted constantly the entire time.

Eventually, I came up upon the mountain, rocky and tall, tip painted in snow. The sun was going down as I began to climb, paws tearing and claws snagging on rocks, up the giant heaps of rock. The sunset cast various shades of colors on the silver stone, and danced along my fur.

The moon was coming out. Though exhausted, I kept a steady speed. Before long, there was another cat beside me; going my pace, guiding me. This cat was faint at first but as the moon rose, they became more defined and bright, like a beckon.

"Silverstream!" Just as she had said, she'd returned. The silver she-cat stopped, turning around.

"Graystripe, soon we will run into the cats I had spoken of. For now, take a small rest; look how far you have come in only one day."

Sitting down, I swiveled my head, looking out on the paths I had crossed but a day before. The plain stretched out, looking small from my point on the mountain.

"Have I really come this far in only one day?" I meowed.

Silverstream purred in amusement, "With StarClan speed," she joked. Laughing with her, I moved closer, grooming her starlit pelt. After a moment, she began to lick my fur, and we stayed like that together, just as we had that one-night, when we were young cats in love, under the twilight sky. But the moment could never last. My thoughts rocketed back to this world and the truth: My heart was in ThunderClan and my love was dead.

"Come on," I said getting up, "Where are these cats you talked about?" Silverstream nodded, motioning with her tail up-ahead, and together we walked around the bend.

It wasn't long before we came across the 'cats.' Their fur was dark, that's how they had taken us by surprise. There were two groups, and they advanced, curiously, not a bit hostile. A small cat, female, came up to us, looking at me.

"You remind me of someone." she meowed. All of a sudden, I remembered who I must remind her of.

"Stormfur!" I blurted out. The she-cat nodded, "Yes, we are looking for Stormfur, have you seen him?" I asked.

The small cat nodded. "My mate? Yes he is back in the cave, this way." She turned around, only to be confronted by a larger cat from the other group. They talked quietly for a moment, and then the big cat nodded and stepped aside. "This way," and the two groups turned around.

I was taken aback. So, this little female was Stromfur's mate? He had left RiverClan? And why had no one noticed Silverstream? I turned to her. "They can not see me or hear me," she spoke, looking a bit sad. Up ahead, the small cat turned around. Putting my tail on her shoulder, I stepped ahead, following the party of cats.

* * *

"My name is Brook Where Small Fish Swim, or Brook," the tiny cat mewed, as we came upon a waterfall.

"My name is Graystripe," I shouted above the roar. Brook inclined her head, motioning for us to stay there; she made her way over to the waterfall, and then disappeared. A few minutes later, she returned, a male cat running after her.

"Graystripe!" he howled, running into me. He buried his head in my fur, purring.

"Stormfur," I licked his head.

'What are you doing here?" He asked not noticing the she-cat beside me. Then he remembered the cat beside him. "Graystripe, Silverstream, this is Brook, my mate."

I gave my son a nod, but he was not done, "and she is expecting kits."

"Congratulations," I was by my son as well licking him and purring. Silverstream came up, eyes on Stormfur.

"My kit," she spoke softly, full of happiness, the sorrow. No one heard her except me. After a bit Stormfur repeated his question, "What are you doing here?"

"Stormfur," I began, "when I was taken by Twolegs, they gave me to a home and I was turned into a kittypet," I made a quick decision, "and Thank StarClan, I escaped." Stormfur nodded. "I just ran. StarClan must have guided my paws to you. I am looking for the Clans, have you seen them?" Again, Stormfur nodded.

"I can probably get you to them. I know the direction the Clans headed," he meowed, "but first, stay the rest of the night, you look exhausted. We can leave in the morning." Glancing at Silverstream, I agreed, and followed both Brooke and Stormfur behind the waterfall.

I gaped as I saw that an entire clan lived behind the falls. Some cats stopped to look at me, but most continued along with what they were doing. Soon an old cat came up to me.

"I am Teller of the Pointed Stones, or Stoneteller, leader of the Tribe of Rushing Water. You are a friend of Stormfur? You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

"Thank you," I dipped my head, "but I plan to leave in the morning. I am looking for my Clan."

"Very well," the old cat meowed, "I know these Clan-cats you speak of. They stayed with us for a while, but were gone soon. I am sure you will find them." Stoneteller motioned towards some shallow dips in the side of the cave. "You may sleep there." Then he walked off. Stormfur led me over to an empty dip.

"Good night, father," he said, licking my ear. As I climbed into the bowl, I felt Silverstream's presence over me as I slipped off into a dream.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of rushing water, constantly thrumming. At first, I though I was back in the Twoleg nest, listening to the rain through the clear door. But as my vision adjusted, I realized I was in the cave behind the waterfall.

All around cats were milling about; a few young ones, apprentice's no-doubt, were play fighting on the floor. Sunlight streamed through the falls, casting small rain-bow fragments.

As I looked around for Silverstream, a scent caught my nose. A small mouse was by my temporary den. Looking around, I noticed some of the cats look up and watch me. One female cat nodded when I looked again at the meal. Mouthing a 'thank-you' I immediately, scooped the tiny prey up, and quickly ate it. I was ravenous from the day before.

After a bit of trying, I managed out of the scoop; my kittypet fat in the way. But gazing at my muscles, my body was slowly turning back into that of a Clan cat. I looked for Silverstream again; she was gone. Of course! I wouldn't be able to see her in daylight.

Stormfur cam up to me, and soon Stoneteller and Brook followed. Stormfur turned to face them.

"Stoneteller," Stormfur spoke to the elder, "It is time for us to leave; I will be taking Graystripe back to his Clan."

The old one shook his head, "If that is what you want."

"Yes, it is, but I will be coming back."

"I'm going too," Brook stepped forward.

"No, you have kits soon, you should stay."

"Yes," Stormfur agreed.

"No, I am going with Stormfur, no matter where he goes."

Both cats were quiet for a moment. Then Stoneteller mewed quietly, "I see there are no stopping you; you may go. May The Tribe of Endless Hunting go with you on your journey?"

Stormfur bowed his head, accepting his authority. Then Moving towards the waterfall exit, he mewed, "Let's go."

* * *

Stormfur and Brook set a fast pace down the mountain, determined to get down by sunset. Moving along behind them, muscles aching, I began to get the hang of the mountain climbing. Soon, we had crossed the mountain, and now were in a field. With few daylight hours left, we made quick time, and soon found ourselves well past it.

It was right after sunset. Looking back, I saw Silverstream, a ways behind. I slowed, and soon we were running side by side. "What is it?" I asked, for the she-cat was usually by my side.

"Graystripe, it's just, I am a Warrior of StarClan. As soon as you are back in your Clan, I can no longer visit you."

"Silverstream." Her words dawned on me. Up ahead a marsh loomed up. Brooke and Stormfur took a right, heading towards a Twoleg nest. I ran up.

"NO!" I howled, as they turned around in fright. After a moment Stormfur spoke: "Don't worry; there is no fresh smell of Twolegs." I opened my mouth, taking in the scent of the air. No recent smell of Twolegs.

"But why are we going this way?" I demanded. Stormfur still looked a bit shocked but mewed: "Don't you smell it? The faint scent of ThunderClan, leading this way as well as WindClan and RiverClan."

Suddenly, I did realize it was there; I just hadn't recognized it. "Sorry, Stormfur, Brook," I meowed, "I'm just still wary after the Twoleg incident." Stormfur nodded; Brook gave me a reassuring look.

Our little party continued by the Twoleg nest. As we passed, we smelled WindClan and RiverClan scent marks. As we continued, the land turned to rolling hills and plains, and the smell of WindClan increased.

"Looks like WindClan found the perfect home," I commented. Stormfur agreed; I assumed Brooke didn't know what was going on.

Carefully, we picked our way through the territory, careful of WindClan. We almost came across a late-night hunter, but were able to slip by un-noticed. Soon we came across a belt of trees, and ThunderClan scent marks. Slowly we moved into the thicket.

All of us wondered around for a while, the territory unfamiliar. Soon we came across a track of strong ThunderClan scent, mixed with WindClan.

"This is pretty recent," Stormfur mumbled, glancing both ways, "We should keep moving." Our group continued its way. Before long, the scent of ThunderClan increased, but the scent of badger became mixed in it. There was a sense of urgency, and we all quickened our already fast pace.

Soon we came to a small clearing, ThunderClan scent marks were along the side.

"Maybe we came too far?" Brook suggested, looking around.

"No," I said stepping towards the marks. They bordered a rock cliff; any cat unlucky enough to not heed the warning would fall to its doom. "There is a drop here; we must have found the camp!"

As I turned back towards my traveling buddies: My son, his mate, and my mate, I heard a low growl. Suddenly, badger crept from the bushes. We had been so careless! Leaving a trail, making loud noises, but most importantly, not paying attention to our surroundings. Even though there were four of us, counting Silverstream, we were hungry and tired, an 'easy meal.'

Stormfur crouched, teeth barred. Brook looked around panicky; she wasn't used to fighting in the forest, and probably had no idea what this animal was! Silverstream mimicked Stromfur's pose.

I knew we were in deep trouble. I was probably the only cat here who had any experience in fighting badgers, and I was out of shape!! Since both Silverstream and Stormfur were of RiverClan, they probably haven't fought a badger before! Snap out of it! I told myself. You the deputy of ThunderClan! Lead your patrol!!!

The badger was swinging its head back and forth, looking for whom to attack.

It swung its head one more time in a wide arch, the charged Stormfur.

"Look out!" Stormfur dodged the attack, barely. "You have to watch out for the claws!" I called, "Go for its eyes!" As soon as the words were out, Stormfur rebounded, and the badger came after me. Yowling a battle cry, I raced forward, and then slid to the side, evading the animals attack. Immediately, Stormfur was on its back, clawing the badger, and hanging on for dear life.

"Get in there!" I yelled at Brook, who still stood towards the edge, out of the battle. The she-cat seemed to be in a trance, and then launched herself into the fray, ready to defend her mate.

I turned around; I was hearing the cries of battle and dying warriors. But where was it coming from? Silverstream was on the edge of the cliff, she had moved positions, and suddenly, she slid, falling right of the rim.

"Silverstream!" I froze for a moment then charged forward. The silver she-cat was holding on to a bramble; almost out of reaching distance. At the exact moment I heard a cat cry out, ant turned to see Stormfur at the mercy of the badger; Brook cowering near-by.

"Help!" Stormfur cried out, the badger drawing its lips back in a snarl. I turned and started to run towards him, but then heard Silverstream whimper, she was about to fall.

Suddenly, I wasn't beside brambles and a cliff with a badger, I was back in a battle long ago. ThunderClan and WindClan against RiverClan and ShadowClan. I no longer saw what was really happening. Stormfur suddenly became Fireheart, the cat Firestar had been before he became leader, my best friend. The badger changed into two ShadowClan warriors, ready to kill the struggling ThunderClan warrior. Behind me, Silverstream was still herself, but she was being held at the mercy of two WindClan cats, a deep gash in her shoulder.

I knew that the time had come yet again. I had faced a position like this before, the constant consequence of my forbidden love. The question I dreaded: Do you choose your Clan, or do you choose your love????? Time was running out; I was in the middle of both doomed cats, and I could only save one. Almost simultaneously, the Shadow and WindClan cats raised their paws to strike, claws out. The slashing talons came down, and as a voice screamed inside me, I leapt.

Now everything was back the way it was supposed to be. Stormfur, Brook, the badger. I was on top of the vile creature, screaming, hissing, and fighting for my son's life. The badger was off guard. It reared back, trying to shake me, and Stormfur escaped, diving back at the badger as Brook in turn joined the fray. The badger was backing up, outmatched it knew. With a finally roar it was gone, back into the underbrush.

"YYYOOOOOOWWWWLLLLL!!!!" Stormfur let out a victory yowl. Brook soon joined in, adding her sweet thrumming purr. For a moment, I was caught up in the joy, before I heard a 'snap.' Immediately, I remembered my mate, dangling helplessly from I bramble. I turned and pelted towards the edge of the cliff, but it was too late; the bramble had broken, and as I looked into the eyes of my beloved as she fell, I say her love for me, and possible regret. Regret for dying or loving me, I did not know. But then she was gone. Not only had I experienced the death of my beloved yet again, now, not even a body remained to prove she had existed, she had just vanished.

I flopped down and began to sob. I could have saved her, I could have done something…………… Stormfur came over, flanked by Brook.

"I know, being away for so long……………………" He meowed rubbing against me, "Let's go!" Slowly I got up, and I followed him down through the forest, but began to fall far behind, covered by the new, raw grief of a re-opened wound. "I could have done something………….." And I knew I could have. In the end, I had chosen to save my Clan, Fireheart as I had seen it, over her. I had chosen my Clan………………………My Clan………………………… And suddenly, I realized what I had always known: Silverstream had already been dead, I couldn't change the fact that she walked with StarClan, but what I could do, was live my life to its fullest, serving my Clan and protecting the others I loved.

Ahead, Stormfur stopped, Brook along with him. And to think, I could have lost my son today………………… A purr rose in my throat, and my pace quickened as I headed towards my home, my heart, ThunderClan. Behind me, I could feel the presence of Silverstream, there to see my journey home. "Maybe in StarClan," I murmured as the scent drifted away, "we can be together."

The sun started to come up as the twilight drifted away, and my life took a new turn. From that moment on, I would live life to its fullest, and let go of the past. Now that I had almost caught up with Stormfur, I could hear his strange words.

"What happened here?" He asked stepping away from Brook, "This isn't what I expected." His tone was full of worry and I rushed past him, fear gripping my heart, but what I saw was terrifying. Below, my Clan lay in rags and ruins, and the bodies of my un-moving Clan mates littered the ground. My friends looked up at me with eyes full of terror and surprise, bodies sagging with exhaustion, and the stench of badger was overpowering.

**

* * *

****Yes! It is complete!!!!!!! Ironically, this could have been a couple of chapters instead of a one-shot………. Oh well!! ****

* * *

****Last Weeks poll:**

**Question-**** "What should the next chapter be: ****Graystripe**** x ****Silverstream**** type thing, where ****Graystripe**** goes back to ****ThunderClan**** or ****Cloudtail**** x ****Brightheart**** (actually, it would be ****Cloudpaw**** – ****Cloudtail**** and ****Brightpaw****) where it is them getting together from ****BrightPAW's**** POV!!!!!!"**

**Answer-****Graystripe**** X ****Silverstream**

**Here would be the NEW poll question. This week's poll is:**

"**What is your favorite ****Warriors**** pairing of all time??????" R&R w/ your answer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This poll has already been answered.**

**

* * *

****R&R****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to be fun, I refuse to write the next chapter UNLESS I get 5 more reviews!!! ****(Can be from the same people.)**

**Another note: I may take a while to up-date. School starts again and I don't know how much time I'll have. And we moved**** I'll be starting at another school soon! **

**

* * *

****Merry (late) Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**(Or whatever you celebrate!)**

**PS- I have written this BEFORE I went to buy/ read Sunset, but just finished reading it!!! (That comes out today, the 26th) Wouldn't it be funny if this entire one-shot really happened?????????????? But it doesn't, and I can't wait for the "Power of Three" to come out! WARRIORS LIVE ON FOREVER!!!!!!!!! But ****Ashfur**** ISN'T like that!!!!!!! **

**PSS- My next chapter will probably be a filler chapter, my style. You'll have to read to see what it's like!!! **


	3. Filler chapter 1

**Hello again readers, flamers, and reviewers. This is Rivermask, your lovely authoress!! Sorry that it might take FOREVER to update, but we moved recently!**

**-- Ick!**

**READ:**

**This is a 'filler' chapter. Listed below are poems that describe a paring, and at the bottom of each of the poems it will tell which paring was described. Ex: Sandstorm X Duspelt**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Warriors series or the concept, but I DO own my own collection (I have all of them- I LOVE YOU ASHFUR!!! YOU'RE TOO GOOD 4 SQUIRRELFLIGHT!!!) And I take charge of my beautiful cat (she's a key cat- the ones with the gray stripes and spots? It really needs to be a breed….) Muffin, or muff-muff for short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Warnings: None really…… But mixes NP & original…. (But read Twilight, and spoilers for Sunset in the A/N at the bottom)**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**CeruleanRider**

**Sleets**

**Skyfeather123**** (look at the last poem, its 4 u)**

**

* * *

**

**PS- I wrote this myself + look for the CAPITALIZED words for clues to the paring!**

**

* * *

**

**So…………………….**

**PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

_**Warriors**__** Poems! Filler Chapter #1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Like a rugged wound, across the plain,

A never-ending Stripe;

Gracefully flowing back and forth,

Behold the gurgling Stream.

Swiftly going, bound together,

Can not apart be broken;

From Gray unto Silver, and back again,

Together bonded, forever loved, their fate is sealed.

**Graystripe X Silverstream**

* * *

In odd times,

When world is upside down;

A Birch tree bearing fruit,

Drops a precious Apple to the ground.

They walk together intertwined,

Their Paw prints meld to one;

But a border separates the lovers,

Why can't we all be friends?

**Birchpaw X Applepaw**

* * *

A Squirrel leaps tree to tree,

And comes upon a fire;

With a squealing yell, takes Flight,

Fur stained gray with Ash.

Racing it takes cover in a pile of Brambles,

Away from the fire's searching Claws.

Some things are not meant to be.

**Anti-Squirrelflight X Ashfur, Pro-Squirrelflight X Brambleclaw**

* * *

As Ash is washed away, so am I,

And the River takes me far beyond;

She cleanses me, fills the whole a Squirrel Flew through,

Protects me from the Thunder, Claws, and Brambles.

Her soft Fur, sweet eyes, tongue against my pelt.

Let me not be a Mask of my former self,

But give her my heart;

All my love,

To my gentle warrior.

**Ashfur X Rivermask**

* * *

The Fire rages, trying to burn,

But the Storm quells it, protecting it from the world;

Her fur made of Sand, his of flame,

But both have Hearts of gold.

Forever mates, true lovers,

Their two children bind them;

Full of love and peace, their life might be,

May StarClan watch over them?

**FireHEART X Sandstorm**- for Reviewer Skyfeather123

* * *

**This one is short because the other was so freakin long!!!!!****

* * *

**

**Last Weeks poll:**

**Question-**** "What is your favorite ****Warriors**** pairing of all time??????"**

**Answer-**** FireHEART + Sandstorm / SquirrelPAW + Brambleclaw**

**This week's poll is:**

"**What was your favorite poem from above/ would you want another filler chapter like this?????" R&R w/ your answer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This has already been answered!**

**

* * *

****R&R****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to be fun, I refuse to write the next chapter UNLESS I get 2 more reviews!!! (Can be from the same people.) ** **SUNSET CAME OUT THE 26th OF DECEMBER!!!! **

**I can't wait for the "Power of Three" to come out! WARRIORS LIVE ON FOREVER!!!!!!!!! **

**But Ashfur ISN'T like that!!!!!!! HE ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Carry me Through

**Hello again readers, flamers, and reviewers. This is Rivermask, your lovely authoress!! Sorry that it might take FOREVER to update, but we moved recently!**

**-- Ick!**

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I have to decided to hold a 'chapter' contest, to have one of YOU write the next one-shot!!!. To enter, please private message (PM) me or review an idea for a one-shot. Your prize? You get to write the next chapter, YOUR NAME, YOUR CHAPTER, YOUR CREDIT, cool right? You (if you wish to enter) just need to send me your idea. A panel of judges and I will pick the 3 best ideas. Then, you write your one-shot and send it in (if you are one of the best 3) and the judges and myself will pick the best one-shot! (Based on creativeness, writing capability, and if we liked/ enjoyed the one-shot. who knows, there might be 2 winners???) !!!! (Don't worry, judges aren't allowed to send in ideas and they are not allowed to know who wrote the ideas/chapters they are judging!!)**

**RULES:**

**MUST be a one-shot**

**This is T rated people!!! No M rated content!!! I REFUSE to post curse words!!!!!**

**Really anything goes but it has to deal with Warriors!! (Please no, your self as a warrior cat!!!)**

**IF YOU WIN:**

**I will give you my e-mail so you can send in the final copy of the one-shot. Please remember to write that YOU wrote it, and please title it some-what like my themes, and please try to keep the same chapter style!!!!!**

**THANK YOU!!!! I HOPE YOU WILL ENTER THE CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Warriors series or the concept. **

**

* * *

**

**Warnings:**** Original: Book 5- ****A Dangerous Path**

**A/n at bottom:**** All original Warriors books and 1st NP book!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**Skyfeather123**** (i know, aren't I just marvelous?? u get a cookie!)**

**Brambleclaw's Babe**** (ur awesome!)**

**CeruleanRider**** (ur cool 2 )**

**

* * *

**

**So…………………….**

**PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**

* * *

**

_**Carry Me Through:**_

****

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," Bluestar called. The sun was sinking below the camp, casting long shadows within its walls. Slowly I stuck my white-and-ginger patched head out of a clump of ferns. Many cats had already gathered in the clearing, news had spread quickly that Cloudpaw would become a warrior. I heard a hiss behind me, and turned my head back into the apprentices den.

"It's not fair!" Swiftpaw was protesting, Thornpaw beside him, "I should be a Warrior too, we all should. We've trained hard, and all fight well; we fought in the battle against RiverClan too!" Behind him Ashpaw and Fernpaw were in their own conversation; they hadn't been apprentices long enough to be considered to be a warrior yet, but they must have been caught up in all the excitement.

"Swiftpaw," I said coming over and sitting down next to him, "I'm upset as well. I know that at least you deserve to be made a Warrior tonight, but our time will come soon. After all, we're the oldest apprentices along with Thornpaw; she can't keep us apprentices forever." Thornpaw added his agreeing murmurs.

"Come on, Swiftpaw, Brightpaw, Ashpaw, Fernpaw," Thornpaw shook his golden-brown head, "We should support Cloudpaw, he's our friend." I nodded pushing myself up from my roost beside Swiftpaw. Cloudpaw was our friend, we should be happy that he was a warrior.

Behind me Swiftpaw rose to his paws, muttering hurtful nonsense under his breath. As I emerged from the ferns, nudging him out, I saw that we were the last cats to gather under the Highrock. Clustering together, we all made our way over, Thornpaw and Swiftpaw deep in a conversation. I chose to ignore them. It was very true that we all should be happy for our friend, but still, I couldn't help being a bit bitter. Honestly, Cloudpaw shouldn't be made a warrior; he didn't believe in StarClan, I knew, and he had only recently returned to the Clan.

Up ahead, Swiftpaw, who had taken the lead, sat on the edge of the circle of gathered cats; Thornpaw sat beside him, and I took my place on the other side of his flank. Ashpaw and Fernpaw clustered around. I watched, out of the corner of my eye, as Cloudpaw strode out of the Elders' den, tail held high. He settled next to Fireheart, his mentor, and turned to gaze at the Highrock as Bluestar began to speak:

"Cloudpaw, you fought well against RiverClan this morning, and I have decided that the time has come for you to take your place as a warrior in ThunderClan." Now Bluestar began to speak the ritual words, "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Up ahead, a few warriors began to murmur to each other; it was obvious Bluestar's tone was harsh and mocking, would StarClan really accept Cloudpaw as a warrior???????

"Cloudpaw," Bluestar continued, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Cloudpaw meowed fervently. Beside me, Swiftpaw let out a muted hiss, his claws un-sheathed.

"Then by the powers of_ StarClan_, I give you your warrior name," Bluestar continued, each word being dragged out of her, "Cloudpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloudtail. StarClan honors your courage and your independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock, and went over to Cloud_tail_. Resting her head on his, he gave her shoulder a respectful lick, then went to stand be Fireheart.

Now was the time that the Clan should have greeted Cloudtail by his new name, but there was only silence. Uneasy murmurs began to filter up from the warriors, and I looked down at my paws, shamefully; the other apprentices copied me, but Swiftpaw deliberately turned his back on Cloudtail.

Suddenly one meow was heard from the assembled crowd. "Well done, Cloudtail! I'm so proud of you!" It was Brindleface, the tabby queen who had suckled Cloudtail, then cloudkit, as a tiny kitten. Some un-spoken signal seemed to happen, and Cinderpelt along with Graystripe, followed by the rest of the Clan, came up to congratulate him. At last, all the cats had spoken to him, except Longtail, and only we remained.

"Come on," I urged, starting towards Cloudtail, "we should congratulate him." Leading the way, I, Thornpaw, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw, went up to Cloudtail. Each of us said a few words, but to me, even my own sounded hollow. Then, as are subdued phrases were muttered, slowly, we all slipped away back to the apprentices den, Cloudtail preparing to take his night vigil, where Swiftpaw was waiting.

Swiftpaw was pacing back and forth, fur bristling. As soon as he saw that all of us had entered, he gathered us with a flick of his tail.

"What's this all about Swiftpaw?" Ashpaw spoke the first time that night to someone other than his sister.

"It's about us," Swiftpaw began, eyes reeling. "Don't you want to be a warrior? Aren't you tired of doing the same chores, never getting the respect you deserve???"

"Yeah," Thornpaw agreed, "but ever warrior has to start somewhere. I mean I know you're mad bu-" He was interrupted by Swiftpaw.

"But nothing! We're never going to be warriors unless we do something so wonderful, so brave that Bluestar HAS to make us all warriors! Then she couldn't keep on ignoring us!" Around the den, Thornpaw was nodding, Ashpaw looked thoughtful, and Fernpaw look scared out of her wits. What on earth was Swiftpaw planning?

"So, what do you have in mind?" Thornpaw mewed at last.

"I say we ought to find out what has been killing prey in the forest," Swiftpaw announced, "Fireheart doesn't seemed bothered about finding our enemy. All we have to do is go to Snakerocks, that's where most of the scraps of prey have been found, and we might pick up a trail. Think we'd be heroes! Then even Bluestar couldn't deny our right to be warriors!"

Swiftpaw fell silent. The rest of us gazed at each other uneasily. We didn't know what to do. Sure, we all wanted to be warriors, but we shouldn't do anything like that without orders, and we should have at least one warrior with us.

"Well?" Swiftpaw demanded eyes bright.

"And what about Cloudtail?" Thornpaw said after am moment, "how will you get past him???"

"That's easy," Swiftpaw dismissed, "Cloudtail wouldn't notice a Twoleg monster roaring through camp. We can sneak out in the ferns behind the Elders' den. So who's going with me?"

Everyone stayed seated until Ashpaw rose to his paws, his sister letting out a small whimper, telling him not to go.

"So, you'll go with me? You won't be sorry." Swiftpaw encouraged the young apprentice.

"No," Ashpaw replied, "I just wanted to say this entire thing has to be the dumbest idea I have ever heard! Only a mousebrained fool would go!" and with that he sat back down.

"So," Swiftpaw looked around, "none of you will go with me?! FINE! You'll see, you'll all be sorry!" As he turned to go, Fernpaw let out a little cry, and Ashpaw began to whisper gently in her ear. Just like the two cats there, brother and sister, I knew I shared a deep bond with Swiftpaw. Sure, he could be arrogant and harsh, but I couldn't let him go alone.

"Wait," I said stepping forward, "let me go with you. I can't let you go alone." Swiftpaw nodded. As we snuck out of our den, the last thing I heard was Ashfur asking Fernpaw, "You're going to tell Dustpelt aren't you?"

Together Swiftpaw and I snuck past Cloudtail to the Elders' den. As we slipped behind the ferns, he whispered in my ear, "I knew I could always count on you Brightpaw. I love you." Together, in the dark of night, we ran on in the underbrush, life slowly coming back to the charred remains. Soon we were almost upon Snakerocks; we could clearly hear the scrabble of claws and whimpers, whatever had been stealing prey was there. We collapsed together on the ground, panting. Finally, I spoke:

"We found its den," I mewed softly to Swiftpaw. I was scared and I could tell he was to. "Let's go back," I suggested, fur bristling along my spine, "We only came here to find out where the thing lived." Swiftpaw turned to gaze at me, eyes shinning wildly, madly, he gazed at me.

"No!" He declared rising, head held high, "It's not enough! We should fight the creature; drive it off our territory!" I stood shock still, staring at the cat before me. He wasn't the same fierce Swiftpaw I knew, he was mad.

"No!" I scrambled up beside him, "You'll be killed! We have to go back to ThunderClan and tell them!" For a moment it looked like he might agree, but his head snapped oddly, and he rushed through the thicket to Snakerocks.

"For ThunderClan!" He howled. Slowly, I followed, and soon was peering out from the brambles. Swiftpaw stood alone in front of a hole, big enough to house a badger or fox.

"Come out and fight!" Swiftpaw threatened, barring his teeth. Little by little, there was a rustle dark, huge forms began to pile out of the hole. All the while the creature repeated the same horrific message: "_Pack, pack, Kill, kill._" Swiftpaw realized to late what his fate was. The lead creature, it resembled a dog, but to big, snarled and leapt. As on silent command the others attacked. Swiftpaw, howling began to fight, but soon gash after gash began to appear across his body.

"Swiftpaw!" I hurtled into the fray, kicking and screaming, claws thrashing teeth snapping. But soon, one of the creatures had me down, ripping at my flank. Suddenly, Swiftpaw was there, bleeding heavily from many wounds. Somehow, he managed to drag the thing off me. "Swiftpaw!" I repeated as yet another beast replaced the one from before.

"Brightpaw," he screeched, "run!" And then he turned, to fight, howling in rage, but he could do nothing; suddenly, he was in the things jaws, being torn apart. Yowling I attacked; the creature flung Swiftpaw aside, he law on the ground un-moving. Then the animal had my face, I felt searing pain as one of my eyes went out. I fell, hitting the ground hard. The sounds of battle had faded, and the pack was gone. As I slipped out into un-consciousness, the last thing I saw was Swiftpaw's un-moving body, and then, those awful words resounded in my ears: "_Pack, pack, Kill, kill_."

I became conscious to the sound of paw prints, thumping, becoming louder and louder. On no! I thought, the dog-things are back to finish me off! But soon it became apparent that they we're cat footsteps. One of the apprentices must have told the Clan! My heart leapt with joy, but for some reason my hearing was disoriented.

"Brightheart!" I heard my name called. Though my eye was still closed, I could smell that it was Cloudtail who was by my side now. To my side could hear murmuring, I didn't know who it was, but I recognized Fireheart's scent.

"Ugh!" I moaned softly, trying to get Cloudtail's attention, but through the pain that was all I could manage. Immediately the white warrior went stiff beside me, and then called out, "Fireheart! Fireheart, Brightpaw isn't dead!"

Again I headed only murmurings, but suddenly, I felt the body of another cat curled around me, and the soothing movement of my fur being groomed. Clearly in my ear, Cloudtail spoke:

"Don't die, Brightpaw," he begged, "I'm with you now. Cinderpelt's coming. Hold on just a bit longer." My ear twitched, and I tried to open my eyes, but only one opened a slit, only to close again. I was starting to lose consciousness again. Fireheart came over to me, and spoke urgently.

"Brightpaw, Brightpaw can you tell us what did this to you?" I opened my eye wider and tried to focus my gaze on him. "What happened," he repeated, "what did this?"

As I tried to form words a chilling wail escaped my lips, and only these words could be made out: "_Pack, pack_," I whispered, "_Kill, kill._" And then I was unconscious.

I felt a light touch on my head. Thinking I was back with those animals, they were a dog pack, I was sure, I struggled to get up, eyes opened. "Pack, pack," I gasped, "Kill, kill!" And then I sunk back into unconsciousness.

A while had passed since I became injured. I was still in Cinderpelt's den, Cloudtail almost always beside me, but still, sometimes I would awake from that forced sleep, and not now where I was. On more than one occasion, I repeated that horrifying phrase. When ever I had dreams they were always nightmares of giant creatures with long, red fangs.

Today, however, I woke up to see sun-light in the medicine cat's Den. By my make shift bed, a piece of Fresh-kill awaited, and I gobbled it up ravenously. Cinderpelt had been pleased, and Cloudtail had been right as rain. I had struggled, but managed to sit up, and was grooming myself. Then Cloudtail and Cinderpelt had left for a Clan meeting.

Outside of the protected area, I could hear meeting, the Apprentice ceremony being performed.

Bring my thoughts back to my grooming, I continued to wash my battle wounds, some looked pretty nasty. Outside the Ceremony turned to a close, and Cloudtail came rushing back, greeting me with a friendly purr. Soon after, Cinderpelt followed.

"Brightpaw," she began, and then looked uneasily, "you should be able to leave my den in a few days, but there is something you should know." She looked sideways at Cloudtail before speaking, "When we weren't sure if you would live, Bluestar used an old ceremony to give you your Warrior name. Brightpaw, you're actually called Lostface now." For a moment I was shocked, but then bowed my head. It was no secret now that Bluestar was having misgivings about StarClan.

The next day, it was the first time the medicine cat had not put cobwebs on the side of my face where I had been wounded. I was in the sun-light, while Cinderpelt groomed me, when I smelled a cat. It was the first time the medicine cat had not put cobwebs on the side of my face where I had been wounded. Recoiling back I looked to Cloudtail, I couldn't tell who it was, and let out a small whimper.

"It's okay," he mewed to softly, "It's only Fireheart." Then turning from me explained, "You came up on her blind side. She's scared when cats do that, but she's getting better everyday."

"That's right," Cinderpelt agreed, then limp over to Fireheart. Together they exchanged murmurs out of ear-shot. Then Cloudtail bounded over to them, then returned shortly.

"Lostface," he mewed gently, "Fireheart wants to talk to you."

"Lostface, it's Fireheart," I turned my head toward him. "Would you like to go and stay with the elders for a while?"

I gave a nervous start and looked at Cloudtail with my one good eye. "I don't have to, do I? I'm _not_ an elder." Cloudtail pressed his muzzle against my face.

"No one will make you do anything you don't want to."

"But," Fireheart added quickly, "you'd be doing me a favor. Speckletail's still grieving for Snowkit, and it will do her good to have a young, energetic cat around." When I hesitated, he added, "It's just until you get your strength back."

"AND," Cloudtail added, "When you're strong again I'll help you train. I'm sure you'll be able to hunt with your good eye and ear. It'll just take a bit of practice." Some hope began to flow through me. "All right, Fireheart." I mewed, "If that's the best way I can be useful."

"It is, I promise, And Lostface-" Fireheart agreed, than crouched to give me a reassuring lick- "is there anything you can tell me about that day in the forest? Did you see what attacked you?"

My confidence died, and I shrank back against Cloudtail.

"I don't remember.." I stammered. Fireheart looked saddened, but he nodded his head. The next day, I moved in with Speckletail.

"Hello," the old queen mewed, looking me up and down. Her body was still tight with grief, but her eyes shone brightly.

* * *

I awoke days later one morning to find Fireheart calling a Clan meeting; a patrol had just returned. With a sinking feeling, I realized he was telling the clan about the dog pack, and more importantly, that they we're on her way. As he told the Clan his plan, I gasped when Cloudtail volunteered to lure the dog pack.

"No!" I screeched, but Fireheart was already talking.

"Cloudtail, you're in charge; get everyone to Sunningrocks! NOW!" Almost in one swift motion, all the cats hurtled down the path towards Sunningrocks, I found myself being swept along with them, but Cloudtail never strayed from my side.

Together we fled the camp, Cloudtail and I, along with the rest of the all the cats. Though I was blind in one eye, because of what Cloudtail was doing for me, I could still fight. As we made are way to Sunningrocks, we both somehow fell behind, checking to see that all the cats were safe.

"Cloudtail," I mewed, looking at him with my good eye.

"What is it Brightface?" Cloudtail asked, using the name he referred to me in private. He had often said that Lostface was a cruel and un-fit name.

"I just wanted to thank you," I said awkwardly, looking at him with my good eye.

"For what?" He asked, cocking his head.

'For everything," I replied, and then mewed softly, "I love you Cloudtail." I looked down, embarrassed.

For a moment Cloudtail just stood there, then he replied, "I love you too Brightface." I looked up sharply.

"You love me?" I questioned, "Even though I look like this?"

"Of course I love you! It doesn't matter what's on the outside, just inside. And Brightface, I will always be here for you." Together we turned and raced back to where our Clan needed us the most, and for once in a long while I felt like I was wanted, and I always knew Cloudtail would be there to carry me through.

* * *

**FORGIVE ME FOR ALL SPELLING / GRAMMAR MISTAKES!!!!! **

**Actually, I read/ copied/ wrote this story almost ENTIRELY the same as ****A Dangerous Path. ****It started to make me cry just re-reading it, and WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had forgotten that this was the book where Snowkit died. 'More sobbing…………..' Oh, poor Brackenfur!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Now- for some interesting Lostface facts that were not mentioned / are often overlooked:**

**Renamed Brightheart**

**Thornclaw is brother**

**Siblings are: Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Cinderpelt!!! (All same litter from Frostfur!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**Right before battle w/ BloodClan, Firestar tells Brightheart, if they survive, she will be sleeping in the warriors' den**

**Ginger and white-patched fur**

**Has 1 kit w/ Cloudtail- Whitepaw**

**

* * *

**

**Last Weeks poll:**

**Question-**** "What was your favorite poem from above/ would you want another filler chapter like this?????" (From the Filler chapter)**

**Answer-**

**Multiple, in all, everyone liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (my fave was Ashfur X Rivermask)**

**This week's poll is:**

"**How many of you ACTUALLY read the Authors note at the top and bottom of this fanfic?????" Review with the word 'yes' if you do!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This poll has already been completed!**

**

* * *

**

**R&R**

**SUNSET CAME OUT THE 26th OF DECEMBER!!!! **

**I can't wait for the "Power of Three" to come out! WARRIORS LIVES ON FOREVER!!!!!!!!! **

**But Ashfur ISN'T like that!!!!!!! HE ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Filler chapter 2

**Hello again readers, flamers, and reviewers. This is Rivermask, your lovely authoress!! Sorry that it might take FOREVER to update, but we moved recently!**

**-- Ick!**

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I have to decided to hold a 'chapter' contest, to have one of YOU write the next one-shot!!!. To enter, please private message me an idea for a one-shot. Your prize? You get to write the next chapter, YOUR NAME, YOUR CHAPTER, YOUR CREDIT, cool right? You (if you wish to enter) just need to send me your idea. I and a panel of judges will pick the 3 best ideas. Then, you write your one-shot and send it in (if you are one of the best 3) and the judges and myself will pick the best one-shot! (Based on creativeness, writing capability, and if we liked/ enjoyed the one-shot. who knows, there might be 2 winners???) !!!! (Don't worry, judges aren't allowed to send in ideas!!)**

**RULES:**

**MUST be a one-shot**

**This is T rated people!!! No M rated content!!! I REFUSE to post curse words!!!!!**

**Really anything goes but it has to deal with Warriors!! (Please no, your self as a warrior cat!!!)**

**IF YOU WIN:**

**I will give you my e-mail so you can send in the final copy of the one-shot. Please remember to write that YOU wrote it, and please title it some-what like my themes, and please try to keep the same chapter style!!!!!**

**Current Winner: Wildpaw. C'mon, give her at least a little competition. **

**CONTEST ENDS MONDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! RESULTS TUESDAY!!!!!!!!!!! I will contact the winner via e-mail.**

**THANK YOU!!!! I HOPE YOU WILL ENTER THE CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**

* * *

****So…………………….**

**I am having a bit of a Warriors writer block……………. so, I will have a sneak-preview of a new Warriors fic I am thinking about writing, and the reviewer spotlight!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**

* * *

**

_**Reviewer Spotlight-**_

This reviewer spotlight is **Brambleclaw's Babe**!!! Congrates!!!!

The two she-cats planned deviously as they typed on Word document. Rivermask cackled, as best as a cat could, as she enounced a horrible fate for Squirrelflight, evolving a mouse and Punjab. The readers could only gasp in horror at what the fate might be. Brambleclaw's Babe, fur on end, showed her displeasure, by setting a copy of newly released, PO3- The Sight on fire. It stood against everything she stood for. Brambleclaw was HERS. The two crazed she-cat authoresses congratulated each other as they published the Squirrelflight torturing fanfic. This would teach that rotten bossy-furball to steal their men…. err, Toms. Outside their bomb shelter, Squirrelflight fans and Bramble X Squirrel fans struggled vainly to break in and destroy the creation…………………………………….

**FIN**

(BTW- I look forward to the day we really DO write a Squirrelflight Bash fic. ASHFUR IS MINE!!!! SHE SHALL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

* * *

_**SNEAK peek!!!!**_

This is for a Songfic. The song featured is "Half-breed" by Cher, sung by Stormfur. It is only the chorus.

the setting is Stormfur, sitting alone next to Highledge. In a sudden rush of emotion he breaks out is song:

"Half- CLAN!

That's all I ever heard…

Half- CLAN!

How I learned to hate the word!

Half- CLAN!

He's no goodly-one…

Most sides were against me since the day I was born…………. !"

And that's only the chorus!!! Tell me what you thought!!!!!!

* * *

**This entire chapter is like, another filler. It's entire purpose is to re-tell about the contest!! Closes tomorrow!!!!!****

* * *

**

**Last Weeks poll:**

**Question-**** "How many of you ACTUALLY read the Authors note at the top and bottom of this fanfic?????" Review with the word 'yes' if you do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Answer-**** Yes!!! People do!!!!!!**

**This week's poll is:**

"**Do you enjoy my one-shots??? Would you read a Songfic like the above????"**

**Poll has been answered!**

**

* * *

**

**Another note: I don't think I'll do too many more chapters. Probably just the Winner, and maybe only one more. 7 is a lucky number……………**

**

* * *

**

**SUNSET CAME OUT THE 26th OF DECEMBER!!!! **

**I can't wait for the "Power of Three" to come out! **

**WARRIORS LIVES ON FOREVER!!!!!!!!!  
But Ashfur ISN'T like that!!!!!!! HE ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Announcement of great Importance

THIS IS A QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

this is not a real chapter, I will take it down, and replace the contest winner with this!!!

THE CONTEST HAS BEEN MOVED FORWARD!!! I will now accept entries until 12:00 pm (midnight) on Wednesday!!!!

ALSO:

fanfiction has not been sending the e-mails!!! If you tried to send your entry to me through fanfiction, I HAVE NOT received it!!!!!

To send me an entry, please e-mail me using my e-mail (just copy N' paste!!!!)

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(feel free to review for this 'chapter' if you want………… hint, hint)

**THE CONTEST IS OVER.**


	7. Contest Winner!

A/N: Hello out there! This was my contest entry for Rivermask's one-shot contest. I'll admit, it is kind of short, but, she liked it, and I do to! My name's CeruleanRider, and the name of this one-shot is _The Star That Shines Alone_. It's about Snowkit, starting from a kit, but he's the one telling the story. I do so hope you enjoy, I worked hard on it, just because I liked the idea, and I'm not really a one-shot writer. I'm more of a story or poem person.

Warnings: Snowkit...I know I cried when he died, did you?

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the Warriors title. What I own is only my copies of the books I have legally bought.

_**

* * *

**_

From the start, I knew something was wrong with myself.

Every other cat looked at me in a strange way.

I was always confused, and didn't know why.

As I grew older and my eyes opened, I realized all of this.

The only part was...My ears never did.

I sat in the nursery suckling my mother, and I could not even hear the rasping of her tounge on my head.

I would sit there, not knowing anything different.

For if I never heard sound, how was I supposed to know anything?

Every day it was the same, and then that one day when Mama was signaling me...

I could see all of their mouths moving, and that gray she-cat shaking her head in sadness.

Mama wailed and brought me close to her.

I was confused, ashamed, and heartbroken like Mama.

Just because I could not hear anything did not mean that I did not know what was going on.

I could sit and watch an apprentice ceremony, and realize a kit had grown on.

At a warriors ceremony I knew that a cat had grown older and was more mature and ready to face that wild.

But it didn't matter to me.

I sat in the nursery playing with Mama untill the days grew into nights.

She always seemed to make a big deal out of it.

But I never knew why.

I thought that she was just having fun with me, her only kit!

Tumbling alone one day, I sensed that everyone had fear.

Mewling in joy at having the playground all to myself, I scrabbled around in the dirt.

All of the sudden, a dark shadow rose above me.

I looked upwards and saw something that I could not name.

It carried a prey-scent, but I figured that was just because it was a predator as well.

Dropping close to the ground, I had unknowingly maneuvered a warrior's stalking stance.

Purring, I prepared to jump,

just as it's talons fastened their selves around me.

Growling, I turned my claws on the thing, and tried to bite it as well.

Then I felt the thing jerk and a large pain.

Mama had jumped onto the thing!

Purring and trying to get closer to her, I realized that Mama was trying to attack the thing as well.

Together we turned our claws on the beast, but Mama eventually had to drop off.

I was scared, and wracked with grief.

I saw the thing going far out of camp, and I knew that I would never see my forest home again.

I smelled Mama's scent on the beast, and curled closer to its warmth, it was cold up here in the sky.

The beast crowed and dropped me, feeling its belly scratched by my sharp claws.

I had drawn blood.

Feeling myself plummet down to the ground, I realized that I was going to die.

Purring and curling myself into an even smaller ball, I greeted StarClan as best as I could.

Each cat smiled at me, and I found that I could hear again!

I jumped around with joy, and then joined a pack of other kits from the forest who never had the chance to

grow up.

Purring at each one in turn, they then asked me, "What's your name?"

Turning my head to each one, I replied, "I am Snowkit, warrior of ThunderClan, only kit of Speckletail." grinning,

I jumped onto the nearest kit's back, playing like I would

have with Mama.

"Mama...I love you, and soon we'll see each other again." looking down over ThunderClan's camp, saw Mama

grieving for me.

She wept, and sat a vigil for me.

I smiled and sent down a purr.

Her head flicked upwards towards the stars, and I'm pretty sure that she saw the new one that twinkled

brightest for her.

It was my star, and mine alone.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: And there we have it, _The Star That Shines Alone_. My Snowkit one-shot. I'm sorry if it seems shorter than all of Rivermask's other one-shots, as I said, I don't normally write one-shots on a daily basis. Thank you for reading!

Signed: CeruleanRider


	8. Runner ups!

**Hello all!!! Sorry this was late in coming- but I felt I had to do this. These are the top runners-up for my contest. Now I didn't tell these author/ess that they got a constellation prize, but they have the most votes, after the winner. (If I got your penname wrong- please tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

* * *

**This is by Leafpool's Loyalty:**

Stormfur.

The name made my paws tingle. Or, at least, it used to. I figured that if I ever saw him again, he'd be just another warrior. After all, why shouldn't he be? He has the Tribe, he has Brook. He has everything. Everything...

Except me.

I wonder what happened to the Stormfur I knew. The Stormfur that had stayed by my side through the long journey. How each night, I would pray to StarClan that we would stay together forever.

I wonder if he felt the same, too. I doubted it. He really seemed to like Brook. Why shouldn't he? She was pretty, smart, nice. And what was I? Oh yes, I was a beautiful, popular, young warrior. And my parents were the BEST.

Not.

I was just some ordinary warrior. Not to mention the fact that my father was Tigerstar. I can't blame Stormfur for not liking me. I had a feeling that he might have once, but that quickly evaporated when we met the Tribe. And Brook.

I found it hard to blame the young prey-hunter. I knew she felt lonely, but I still wished she hadn't taken Stormfur. He had said that there was nothing left in the Clans. I wanted to yowl to him.

"No! You have something! You have _me_!"

I lifted my head to the sky. _StarClan, are you watching_? I asked. _Please keep him safe._

I laid my head down. Through the entrance of the den, I could see one mountain, sticking up above all the others.

"One day we will meet again Stormfur." I meowed before sleep engulfed me.

_One day we will meet again, whether it be here, or walking in the stars._

**

* * *

**

**And the other runner-up, by: Cinderwing of ThunderClan (who recently changed her name- you're lucky I caught that!!!!** ;)

I remember the day like it was yesterday. The beautiful ginger she-kit with shining green eyes.

"Can Toadkit and Applekit and Marshkit come too?" I mewed.

"No we belong to Shadow Clan" Tallpoppy, their mother, mewed.

"But its not fair!" Marshkit mewed.

"And there aren't any Thunder Clan kits for me to play with" I begged.

My mom and Tallpoppy shot each other nervous looks before mewing "Say good-bye kits"

"Bye" Toadkit and Marshkit mewed.

For awhile I thought that Applekit was leaving without a word of good-bye. But then she did the most amazing and confusing thing. She touched noses with me. My fur felt hot and me body shivered and tingled.

"I will never forget you" she whispered.

I was so shocked to speak. I could only nod and wave my tail in good-bye before we were tore apart from each other.

"Applekit" I whispered.

Shaking myself when Firestar called a meeting, I left the apprentice den.

"The cats going to the Gathering tonight are: Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Birchpaw, Berrypaw, Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, and Brackenfur" Firestar called as he waved his tail to signal for us to follow. I followed, praying to Star Clan that I'd see Applepaw.

Arriving at the Gathering I was shocked to see that we were the first one's there. Lucky for us, Shadow Clan arrived next. I searched the crowd for the familiar ginger head and sparkling green eyes. I found myself not paying attention where I was going, and crashed into a cat.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you and-" I was too shocked to say anything. There, staring at me with the familiar green gaze, was Applekit.

"Hello Birchkit" she mewed.

"I'm B-Birch-Birchpaw now" I mewed.

"Hi Birch-Birchpaw" she mewed "I'm Apple-Applepaw"

We laughed at the joke and I felt my pelt grow hot again.

"Are Toadpaw and Marshpaw here too?" I mewed.

Applepaw looked away, her eyes saddened.

"No" she whispered "Blackstar..." She stopped when I noticed Blackstar looking at us and she turned tail and fled. My heart felt saddened and broken and my legs felt weak. Through the whole Gathering all I thought of was Applepaw.

After the Gathering was over I followed the line of Thunder Clan cats and just as we were about to leave, I heard Applepaw again. I turned my head and our noses touched.

"Good-bye" she whispered before joining the Shadow Clan group. I knew then that something was wrong.

About a week later I was doing a single patrol by the Shadow Clan border. There I saw a wounded ginger cat laying on the Shadow Clan side. I raced over to the shape, and my heart stopped. It was Applepaw.

My legs felt weak as I picked up her scruff and dragged her away. I found a tree with an opening just big enough for her to fit. I laid some fresh moss down and set her body gently inside it. Applepaw's pelt was sticky and bloody, and her breathing was slow and shallow.

"Applepaw" I choked "Applepaw wake up! STOP IT! JUST WAKE UP! I KNOW YOU CAN!" I felt hot tears stream down my face as I buried it in her pelt. I slept there with her, never leaving her side.

-

I was shocked the next morning to wake up and see the familiar emerald green eyes staring at me.

"Applepaw?" I whispered "APPLEPAW!" Applepw stifled a weak purr and laid her head on my side. I allowed it. I continued to lick her head and in between licks I mewed "Who did this to you?"

"Black-Blackst-Blackstar" she gasped "He already killed my brothers. He told me that I would stay to have more kits be born. But when he found out that I loved you, he tried to kill me"

"You-You love me?" I gasped.

"Yes" she whispered before slipping back into unconsciousness.

I made up my mind. I would destroy Blackstar.

That night I snuck into Shadow Clan camp and went into Blackstar's den. I poked him until he woke up and started to chase me to the island. I led him onto the stump to the island and we fought. He lunged at me first, but I dodged. At least, I thought I did. He managed to grab my scruff and we both fell into the freezing water. I batted him on the head and knocked Blackstar under water.

"You tried to kill Applepaw!" I spat.

"And I would do it all again!" Blackstar hissed shoving me under. I stayed under to trik him. When he started for the surface I pulled him back under and sliced his neck. Blackstar fell to the bottom of the lake.

I gasped getting out of the lake and dragged myself to Applepaw. I was surprised again to see her out of the stump and looking for me.

"Blackstar is gone" I choked "I killed him"

"Birchpaw" she whispered "get up! Come on, lets go back to the tree. You'll be fine."

I shook my head and mewed "No, Applepaw. I'm sorry. My limbs are frozen, I can't move."

"No. No! NO! NO!" She cried.

"Applepaw" I whispered "I see my sisters. I have to go. I love you" Just before unconsciousness engulfed me, I weakly touched my nose to hers.

"Good-bye" I managed to whisper before everything went black. I still watch over Applepaw, now Applefur. I always visit her in dreams. I still love her. And I always will. Even when she joins me in Star Clan, I will love her. I didn't care how long it took. I would wait for her forever.

* * *

**A/N: Congrats you two!!!!!! Okay- here is an announcement:**

**Due to the fact that this is a small collection of one-shots, I have decided to wrap this up. My next chapter will be the real ending for Sunset as a one-shot tragedy. IT WILL BE THE NEXT-TO-LAST CHAPTER.**

**That is all.**

**Read and Review people!!!!!!**

**Rivermask**


	9. Sunrise

**Hello all!!! This is Rivermask, and here is my 2nd-to-last one-shot!!! sob **

**

* * *

**

**Warnings: New Prophecy: Book 6- ****Sunset**

**A warning- people who are dead set against having your opinion changed about Ashfur, please skip down to the bottom A/N.**

**

* * *

**

**This one-shot is dedicated to the following:**

**To Ashfur, who by many in the ****Warriors**** world of fandom consider to be evil, when he only has a broken heart. May this change your mind.**

**To the cause of this terrible crime against ThunderClan, for in his ignorance knew not. Please find it in your heart to forgive him.**

**And to Hawkfrost, who from since the beginning was doomed to fail. **

**

* * *

**

**Sunrise**

The weather was warm. Outside my den, I could here the care-free chattering of my Clanmates.

Or at least, I would have.

Ever since the badgers attack, we all have been on our claws, flinching at the slightest sound. Recently, we've been trying to get back in the groove of things, rebuilding the camp, hunting parties, border patrols ect.

I winced as I walked out into the clearing, my shoulder still sore from a badger wound. IF that wasn't enough to dampen my relatively good-mood, there was that bossy fur-ball, _Brambleclaw_, out there in plain sight, issuing orders like there was no tomorrow. Normally his bossiness didn't bother me; we had grown up together as apprentices, fought in the battle against BloodClan together, and some cats are just natural born leaders.

_He is,_ I admitted grudgingly, _a good deputy_. The dawn patrol had already left, and hunting parties were out, soon to take care of the low fresh-kill. But what bothered me about Brambleclaw, was that he _always_ got what he wanted. And the one thing I needed I could never have. Squirrelflight.

I new I was being unfair to act like a fox with thorns in its pelt, Brambleclaw's chances had always been better than mine. It wasn't entirely_ his_ fault; Squirrelflight made her choice. But oh! I knew I'd never had a chance, but if she hadn't played me for a fool! If she hadn't let on! Then I never would've aloud myself to fall so much in love! It tore my heart to see them together; it sent my blood boiling to see her alone!

But I took a deep breath, and squared my shoulders. Ow. That hurt. Time would heal my broken soul, and until then I'd just have to be courageous. No matter how much I wanted to wail like a kit in the Warrior's den, and no matter how much I wanted to give up living, I had to go on. There _was_ someone out there for me, I knew, if not here than in StarClan. I took another deep breath, letting it fill me. Then I paused to give myself a quick grooming. That's when I noticed Brambleclaw.

"Where's Birtchpaw?" he asked, like he didn't know. He was the deputy, not me. "This would be a good time for a training session." he continued, like he would know how to mentor an apprentice! I narrowed my eyes at his faint suggestion that I couldn't mentor an apprentice.

"I _can_ mentor my own apprentice," I responded, "I've arranged to give him an assessment today, actually." Let him find fault with that!

"Yes, that's fine," he replied "Remind him about fox traps, just in case." I stalked off towards the apprentices den without replying. Like I wouldn't remind him! If you think you can mentor him better, then _you _do it! But my foul mood lessened when I called Birchpaw, and he appeared; He really _was_ a good apprentice. Birchpaw kneaded his paws as I relayed instructions.

"We are having an assessment today. Your job is to go out into the territory, and catch prey. I will be following behind you inspecting and grading your hunting abilities; this is to see how much better you've gotten! I want you to take the area near the ShadowClan border; close to the lake alright? But don't get to close to the border. Go now! I'll tell you when it is over. Remember the fox traps!" Birchpaw shot off with a nod, barreling past Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight talking towards the entrance. In a second, Squirrelflight spun around, chasing after Daisy's kits as the leapt and tumbled into Leafpool's den. I was just about to follow after Birchpaw on his assessment, when a cat called my name.

"Ashfur," Goldenflower called, "I think there is a tick on this shoulder; there are no apprentices in sight, could you pull it off for me?" I nodded, unable to deny the gentle queen. Trotting up, I parted the fur on her shoulder, and sure enough, there was the offender. It wasn't in deep, so a quick yank, and it was gone.

Turning around, I spotted Squirrelflight looking confused, wandering close to the entrance tunnel. Firestar sat near by, sharing a vole with Sandstorm, his mate. With a nod to my leader, I scrambled through the gorse tunnel, and out to a small opening. Nose to the ground, I followed Birchpaw's rapidly fading scent trail.

I stopped. Scattered around the area were feathers; Birchpaw had successfully captured a thrush. A little closer to the ShadowClan border, a scrape of freshly dug dirt showed where Birchpaw had buried his thrush and a few mice. I was pleased at the progress my apprentice was making. Turning the comer, I recognized I was near one of the known Fox traps. Keeping an eye out for trouble, I stopped when I realized my apprentices scent trail doubled back on itself, and then lead away from the border.

_This is odd_, I thought. I continued to where the trail swung back towards camp, pausing as I scented the air. _He's headed back towards camp. Perhaps he thinks the assessment is over………_.._ I should try to find him; he may have run into trouble. _

I turned around, sprinting back down his trail. Had he paused to collect his stash of prey? But when I got there, I found, to no avail, that it was just as I had left it. Deciding the best way to track him was to follow exactly where he had gone, I went back up the trail, again. Back where I had first discovered Birchpaw's odd directions, I stopped. I smelled another scent: Firestar. What was ThunderClan's leader doing all the way out here? And then my nose picked something else out- the smell of blood. A quick peek through the ferns, and there was Firestar, caught in the fox trap. A million questions flew through my mind:

_What was Firestar doing out here?_

_Why was he alone?_

_How did he get stuck?_

I was just about to leap to his rescue, when I stopped, mid-pounce. There, in front of Firestar, where Brambleclaw, and_ Hawkfrost_! What was he doing on ThunderClan territory? But then, I stared, muzzle dangling, as Hawkfrost crooned to Brambleclaw, urging him to kill my leader, to achieve what Tigerstar wanted.

_What?!_ No matter what I might say, no cat ever actually thought Brambleclaw would be a traitor, just like his father. I'd never _ever_ really believed that Brambleclaw would be disloyal. Ever.

With a powerful push of my hind paws, I was off, down Birchpaw's scent tail, following it all the way to camp. My fur stood on end, and my eyes were wild. I could even smell my own fear-scent through my panting. Only one thought went through my mind repeatedly: I can't take both of them on. I have to get help!

Fronds of bracken waved wildly as I crashed into the open, almost into Leafpool and Squirrelflight.

"Leafpool!" I gasped. "It's Firestar…..he's caught in a fox trap."

"Where? Why didn't you get him out?" Squirrelflight demanded of me. Her green eyes blazed.

"Because he's………..Brambleclaw is there too." I tried to make sense as I gasped for air. "And Hawkfrost is with him- a RiverClan cat on our territory. I couldn't take on both of them at once. I had to come for help." I pointed wildly with my tail toward the lake. "That way. Hurry!"

I dragged myself into camp, trusting the two she-cats to take care of things. But I was broken. I felt like I had dragged myself out of deep water, but the look in Squirrelflight's eyes as I mentioned Brambleclaw……………….. There was no doubt that kits could soon be on the way………………. I took a ragged breath, looking around the camp. There, in the middle, Birchpaw layed flopped down, his breathing still irregular, as if he had been running not to long ago. I sighed; my apprentice had been found. _That's one more thing I don't have to worry about._

But a million questions buzzed through my brain as I stumbled towards him. _Would Firestar survive? Was Brambleclaw really a traitor? Where did Hawkfrost fit in to this? What did it all have to do with my apprentice? How did Firestar even get caught in the fox trap to begin with?_

Tiredly, I reached Birchpaw, and flopped down next to him. Of one thing I was sure- From this point on, I was over Squirrelflight; StarClan had not destined me for………….no,** her **for me. She was the one at loss, it just hadn't turned out. As if my time was done, the chains in my heart lifted, releasing me of my burden. I was whole, and one day, I **would **find the she-cat, that without, I would only be pieces. Quietly, I began to groom Birchpaw's fur, for the sun was close to the horizon of this new day of mine. Sunrise was not far off, for me.

_

* * *

_

**Okay- there it is! Now, all of the dialogue in this chapter, except for where Ashfur instructs Birchpaw and where Goldenflower talks to Ashfur, came straight**_** exactly**_** from ****Sunset. ****Also, if you would take notice, In ****Sunset,**** Firestar exactly says, while caught in the fox trap, quote "Birchpaw told me…Blackstar waiting on our territory…..Had to come alone." end quote. Yeah, so it was Ashfur's **_**apprentice**_** that betrayed ThunderClan. BUT, remember, Birchpaw hasn't ever been to a Gathering, and Hawkfrost smelled like ShadowClan, so, if Hawkfrost told Birchpaw that he was Blackstar and needed to speak with Firestar, then Birchpaw would have believed him. Clearly Hawkfrost is all at fault here. Where was Ashfur during this? Trying to find where his apprentice was during the assessment. Which, explains why Birchpaw was BY HIMSELF.**

**Now, Ashfur facts!**

_Son of Brindleface, the queen killed by Tigerstar to give the dog pack in ThunderClan's old territory a taste for cat blood._

_Sister is Ferncloud, step-brother is Dustpelt, and Birchpaw is technically his nephew._

_Grew up as apprentices with Brambleclaw._

_Not many people know this, but Ashfur is on the cover of __Twilight__, NOT Crowfeather. Even though Crowfeather is described in the allegiances as: a dark tom, almost black with blue eyes, the actual books refer to him, more than once, as having gold eyes. So, if you go by the books, it would have to be Ashfur on the cover._

**

* * *

**

**Okay, on a different note, this is the 2nd to last chapter! Last chapter will be next!**

**But! as a treat, I went back and fixed the other one-shots of all grammar mistakes! (I think I got most of them…………….)**

**Your dedicated authoress,**

**Rivermask**


	10. Last Chapter

**I don't own ****Warriors****. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Ambition**

Here I am

Wondering the paths of emptiness

My life,

Wasting away.

Revenge is sweet,

Power sweeter,

Like the blood

Of my prey….

I am master here

You a slave

In my forest

In this grave.

My minions around my claws

As time draws on.

I look back now,

And I'm not sorry.

Or am I?

My life a waste

Here in the sickly light?

Where no stars light the way.

Here a pool

Filled with memories

Swimming like fish

In the river.

The cats I killed- Redtail, Gorsepaw, Stonefur, Runningwind, Brindleface

The cats I wronged- ThunderClan

The cats I loved- Goldenflower, Sasha

The cats I hurt- everyone

I MURDERED!

Or was I the victim……..?

Of my own desires………….

Was it worth it??

Was it worth this?

Loneliness….

**Ambition!!!**

Is it too late?

To turn back time?

Is this power?

this life of grime?

I had it all,

I lost it too.

Will I forever be plagued by this,

AMBITION

_**dedicated to Tigerstar, in all his wrongs and rights**_

**

* * *

**

**Run with the Wind**

Have you lived your life,

so short, yet so fulfilled,

may we meet in StarClan.

How come you were the first?

But you shalt be the last,

Tigerstar haunts us still...

As your paws fly through StarClan

You run with the Wind

In your fur

Frost on your paws

The sparkle in your eyes

Life so short

May you find peace at last……….

_**dedicated to Runningwind, Hero of **__**Rising Storm**_

* * *

**Burn Away**

Here I am

Standing here…

With You.

Your gaze

Fire pools,

I am drowning.

My life

Not the worst,

My life, not the best,

Led me here.

To you.

Only you.

Forever.

If I go on,

Will I make it?

I strive for you

The gentleness whispers.

Can we go on?

Together?

I think we can.

Just me and you.

Here now,

Here we are.

I gaze at you,

You looking at me,

And how I wish this

Would last,

Till I burn away.

_**dedicated to the mates of the Warriors series, love burns.**_

**

* * *

**

**To me.**

Sometimes love, it is not a word

Love, it can be a song.

and it's confusing to me,

when you hum it , and sing along.

The melody, is really sweet,

sweep me off my paws,

and say it all……

nothing could be more precious

to me.

What we have, it's really special

What we have, it is unique

Can anyone else say

their love is like ours,

makin' its way,

through hearts?

Is there any other thing so sweet?

Sweep me off my paws!

Just say it all,

just hum and sing along……..

the melody….

makin' its way through hearts,

through your heart,

to me.

_**Sometimes lovers' hearts just got to sing……………………**_

* * *

**The Journey**

I open my eyes,

and there they are.

Heavenly angels

lead me away………

Through memories I swim,

following,

the angelic cats.

Meeting and seeing friends that were once lost…..

With them,

I walk through a star-struck sky

An invisible wind in my fur,

frost on my paws,

The moon is my eye, and I am never alone.

Then, I will look down on you,

my friends, and my lifeless body,

with the full moon,

and I watch as you weep.

Try as you might,

you can't bring me back,

I had already crossed over,

I live in another world now.

From the Milky Way

I will watch you,

From the Sun, protect you

with all the power of StarClan,

all your life.

My friends,

I wait for the day that **I**

can lead you to StarClan,

I pray, may I show you,

my new life, that we shall be together again.

My journey has just begun.

but, I shall wait.

_**The life of a StarClan warrior……………..**_

**

* * *

**

**Well, this is the very last chapter, the farewell chapter. I just want to say, thank-you, to all those reviewers who stuck by me as I started out. And to those who just now became a fan. It ahs been a pleasure to write for you all. Thank you for your time.**

**I started out originally wanting 100 reviews, but even the amount that I got was a pleasant surprise. Thank you. My next story on fanfiction is to be a Dragonriders of Pern/Warriors crossover. It would please me if every one could check it out. **

**Depending on the mood you are in, these poems read differently. I hope you can take away something from them all……………. God bless.**

"_I was the first to start a Warriors fanfic out of all my friends, and I am the first to finish my creation."_

_**Sincerely,**_

_Rivermask, Elise and Enkai. With Love._


End file.
